


【VIXX90】MINE Ⅱ (R18)

by N_J2111025



Category: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】MINE Ⅱ (R18)

MINEⅡ

 

#人妻系列-車 真夫妻-結婚了的那種  
#ABO CP90 溫柔認真的上班族滾X乖巧騷氣的人妻圓  
#努力想懷孕的夫妻-

清晨的陽光透過未拉緊的窗簾縫隙照射到臉上，熟睡的鄭澤運皺了皺眉頭呻吟了一聲，翻過身子往右邊張手一攬想摟過應躺在身邊的人，但他一翻身卻撲了個空，迷茫的睜開眼睛卻只看見空蕩蕩的床鋪，車學沇卻不見蹤影。

眨了眨眼的坐起身，帶著一頭睡亂的頭髮，鄭澤運左看右看的在房間裡找尋人影，卻怎麼也只看見他當年用來跟車學沇求婚的那隻人一般大的熊，安好的被放在房間裡的沙發上。

他看像床頭的鬧鐘，距離他設定的起床時間還有半個多鐘頭，不過如今他也沒打算繼續睡了就拿過鬧鐘打算關掉鬧鈴，誰知道一翻到背面才發現鬧鐘早不知道被誰個關了起來，他確實記得昨日睡下前他是設定了鬧鐘的，那麼除了他也就只有現在已經不在床上的車學沇關的了。

這時從半掩著的房門外飄來的咖啡香氣讓鄭澤運找到了目標，伸了個懶腰爬下床往外頭走去，走到客廳果然一眼就看到在廚房煮咖啡弄早餐的車學沇，鄭澤運靜靜的靠在牆邊看著對方，一邊忙活不時伸手揉揉後腰。

昨晚從他回到家開始他們一路從廚房做回臥室再到浴室，來來回回的耗了好幾個小時，所幸開始的時間算早，在過零點沒多久他們就整理好睡下了，不過鄭澤運也知道昨天把自家妻子折騰的夠嗆，本來打算讓他好好休息的，誰知道對方一大清早在他還熟睡時就爬了起來。

「怎麼那麼早起?」靜悄悄的走到對方身後，鄭澤運張手摟過那人纖細的腰，雙手交疊的覆在對方腹部上，微微躬起背把下巴饋到車學沇的肩膀在對方耳邊輕聲問道。

「欸?」突然環住腰間的手臂讓車學沇嚇得哆嗦了下，回過頭正是鄭澤運放大的臉，有些不滿的敲了下對方的額頭:「你怎麼走路都不出聲的?!」

「昨天不是很累嗎，怎麼不多睡下?」不在乎車學沇的小脾氣，鄭澤運蹭了蹭對方，憶起昨日人兒在自己身下癱軟的抽氣，撫著被他射了滿肚子精液微微鼓脹的下腹含著淚笑著問他:『澤運…你喜歡男孩還是女孩?』

其實他都喜歡，最好可以給他多生幾個。

「你今天一早不還有會議要開嘛，我給你弄點早餐。」車學沇笑笑的轉過身繼續切著沾板上的番茄，注意著鍋裡的煎蛋一邊對身後的人抱怨:「你知道嗎我們昨天忘了那杯牛奶，我一早起還看它還在微波爐裡，就給倒了，真是浪費。」

「我去公司路上買就行的。」此話一出果然遭受到車學沇的碎唸，說他老是吃一些不營養的東西，不然就是早上也不吃就喝個咖啡拿能算吃早餐，打斷了車學沇的碎唸，鄭澤運把人摟的更緊了些，大掌輕柔撫摸著對方的腹部，不曉得裡頭是不是已經正孕育著一個小生命，想著想著不經有些興奮:「學沇我們的孩子會不會已經在你肚子裡了?」

「想什麼呢，哪能這麼快。」側頭看見鄭澤運眼底閃著光期待的小表情，車學沇捏了下對方的臉頰:「好了鄭先生，你現在最需要的是先去梳洗。」

無奈被趕走的鄭澤運嘟囔了幾聲在車學沇臉頰上親了一口才放開對方，不過在他往浴室走去時卻聽到車學沇的聲音從聲後傳來。

「……過些日子我再驗驗看吧。」

※

鄭澤運顯然對於自己就快要可以升格當爸爸了的事情興奮不已，連他的同事、下屬都感覺出這個平時工作起來就冷著張臉一臉嚴肅的人最近有些不同，於是當一名女同事意外看見鄭澤運在午休時間用電腦瀏覽嬰兒用品網站時大家得到了解答。

結果鄭澤運莫名其妙的當天在辦公室裡收到一堆了祝福。

「鄭主任是家裡有喜了嘛，怪不得最近氣色這麼好。」

「是男孩還是女孩啊主任。」

「真是恭喜你和夫人了。」

鄭澤運看著嬰用品網站到一半莫名的抬頭看著湊到他辦公桌前的一群人，再聽到部門裡的小妹問著是男孩還是女孩時有些尷尬的扯了下嘴腳回到:「……還不知道呢。」

當晚鄭澤運下班時直接就開著車繞去他早上看的那間嬰兒用品店，把看上眼的全都打包了帶回家，結帳時櫃台小姐笑瞇瞇的祝福著他:「先生家這是龍鳳胎啊，恭喜您了。」

鄭澤運沒說話笑著點點頭，拿出卡結帳後手上提著兩大袋一粉一藍的紙袋東西走出店裡，滿意的把自己的戰利品放到車廂才上了駕駛座駛車回家。

於是當坐在沙發上喝著咖啡看書的車學沇聽見門口的聲音抬起頭時，便發現鄭澤運提了兩大袋東西，仔細一看上面的標誌無奈的嘆了口氣起身來到玄關前低頭對著正坐在玄關拖鞋的鄭澤運說道:「澤運吶你怎麼又買了這麼多啊?」

「以後都用得上的。」沒有正面回覆車學沇的問題，鄭澤運把皮鞋放進鞋櫃後就著同樣的姿勢抬起頭眨了眨眼，眼底充滿了期待，車學眼看著這樣的表情默默的心底感到有些無奈。

「澤運啊……我這都還沒懷上呢。」車學沇無奈的搖頭道出這個事實，看著鄭澤運把新的戰利品放到儲藏室後，又走出來把外套脫了掛到沙發上又鬆了鬆領口，才繞到自己身邊環住他的腰，側過頭輕輕的在他臉上吻了一下:「再一陣子就有了，先準備著。」

「啊……嗯。」微微瞇起眼，覆在自己腹部的大掌開始不安分的磨蹭起來，鄭澤運一路從臉頰吻下到他的頸部，讓車學沇不經吐出幾聲低吟，自從他們說想要孩子開始已經過了兩個月多月，車學沇的肚子還是一點動靜也沒有，在身上游移的大掌已經從衣服下擺鑽進裡面，在他胸口輕輕揉捏著讓他忍不住隔著衣服抓住那隻手回過頭:「嗚嗯……今天這麼早嗎?」

「明天放假，做完我弄消夜給你吃。」鄭澤運說著摟過對方把人帶到沙發上，自從那天以後只一有空鄭澤運就會找車學沇做愛，曾經也有過一個星期天天都做，頻率次數多的讓車學沇以為他們回到新婚的時期。

鄭澤運拉著車學沇坐到沙發上從身後抱著讓他坐在自己腿間，一手摟著自家妻子纖細的腰肢一手扣著對方的下巴讓他轉過頭和自己接吻，車學沇在性事方面總是很順著自己，幾乎見不到什麼抗拒。

「呃….嗚，哈嗯。」車學沇偏過頭張口迎合著鄭澤運的舌互相交換著律液，好一陣子才分開唇轉過身微微仰著頭靠在身後人寬厚的胸膛，身上寬鬆的居家服很容易就被扯的七七八八，摟在自己腰上的手先是往上在胸口柔弄了一回就直接伸到褲頭裡去，車學沇反射性的夾了下腿後便聽見鄭澤運在身後咬著自己耳根子低聲說道:「放輕鬆……腿張開。」

車學沇呻吟了一聲點點頭緩緩張開腿，帶著薄繭微涼的手撫摸著自己的性器，車學沇漸漸的渾身發熱，信息素的味道開始不受控的高漲，受到影響鄭澤運低下頭來找到後頸散發味道來源的線體張口就咬了下去在上頭又留下一個齒痕:「啊!哈啊……」

這些日子因為做的次數太多，車學沇後頸上密密麻麻的落滿鄭澤運留下的咬痕，脖頸和身上的痕跡也是還沒消下去就添上新的痕跡，反反覆覆交疊，而每當鄭澤運脫下對方衣服，看到自家妻子身上自己留下的標記時心底就充滿一股滿足感。

他拍了拍車學沇的腰微微拖起對方的臀部，太過了解鄭澤運的車學沇一下就懂對方的意思，他扶著對方的大腿微微抬起腰讓鄭澤運把他下身的衣服脫了個精光，鄭澤運把褲子扔到地上後回頭拉開車學沇的大腿，讓他的雙腿分別跨在自己膝蓋上，才從身後伸手穿過對方腋下一手套弄著車學沇前面挺起來的性器，一手伸到下方的肉孔。

不只是前面早就流滿了淫液，OMEGA動情後從生殖腔內部本就會分泌出潤滑的液體，鄭澤運指尖只是剛碰道入口就感受到一陣溫熱的濕滑，微微勾起嘴腳放心的插了兩指進去，果不其然聽到懷裡人一聲綿密的喘息:「嗯啊……」

「學沇好香……」鄭澤運說著把臉埋進對方的肩窩，一邊聞著那散發得伊蘭香氣隱約的還帶著一股奶香他知道那是車學沇沐浴乳的味道，一邊把伸入對方身體的兩根手指打開擴張，直到感覺差不多了才拍了拍人讓車學沇起身。

車學沇有些迷茫的轉過頭，眼眶裡帶著濕潤的水氣，被迫大張的雙腿終於被放開箝制落到地面，鄭澤運扶著他的腰讓自己用同樣背對著對方的姿勢跪坐到鄭澤運的腿上，雙膝陷在柔軟的沙發而下方就是鄭澤運解開褲頭後直挺挺的性器，隨著動作濕滑滑的前端蹭在自己臀部上。

「嗚…嗯。」穩住了身子車學沇微微向前傾身扭腰回過頭望向身後的人，詢問著對方接下來想要怎麼做，鄭澤運也不逗人，把本靠在沙發上的身子坐直一手握住車學沇的腰，一手扶著自己的性器底在入口處，把下巴跨到車學沇肩上拍拍對方的大腿側開口:「坐下來。」

「嗯…好……啊嗯。」車學沇閩著唇點點頭，扶著自己的腳慢慢往下坐，因為看不見身下的情形頻頻回過頭，還好進入的很順利，終於把前端吞進去後喘了口氣就想直接吞到底，不過卻被鄭澤運捉住腰肢阻止，這才握住對方抓著自己腰的手回頭望著對方:「嗚……怎麼了?」

「等等…我直接進去。」鄭澤運說著自行調整了下位置頂到裡面生殖腔的入口後才拍了拍妻子的臀:「坐下來。」

「嗯……」車學沇輕輕一顫卻還是乖巧的點頭，慢慢往下坐，自從上次之後他們每一次性愛鄭澤運都會進入他的生殖腔，比起以前因為太少被進入這裡，現在車學沇可以說是比較習慣了，但一開始總還是痠脹的難受，好不容易才全部坐進去，ALPHA粗壯的陰莖頂的他腹腔酸麻，騎乘的姿勢進入的很深，似乎有種要頂到深處宮頸的感覺。

這時鄭澤運開始一顛一顛的向上頂著腰，車學沇馬上被刺激的緊閉雙眼，借著跪坐在沙發上的姿勢想往上起身些，卻被對方從身後駕住身子抱進懷裡強硬的又把陰莖吞回去:「嗚!嗚嗚…老公…輕點。」

下身過於痠脹讓車學沇忍不住開口用著低軟的聲音求饒，見鄭澤運不裡他不曉得是不是沒有聽見淚水濕了眼眶，抓住鄭澤運的手扭過身盯著對方抽氣的吸了兩口鼻子:「你輕點…頂太進去了好痠。」

鄭澤運聽了放慢了動作慢慢磨蹭著，一邊吻著對方耳根像是再道歉，扶著車學沇的腰說道:「你自己動。」

點點頭車學沇向前傾扶著鄭澤運的膝蓋上下律動，動作幅度不是很大，但自己能控制後就算被插到很深的地方好像也漸漸的沒那麼不舒服，反而那種酸脹麻癢的感覺讓車學沇欲罷不能，一次一次越坐越深，把整根性器吞入到根部，下身溼答答隨著抽插的動作不斷有液體混雜著白沫低落在沙發上。

「哈啊…哈嗯，澤運…老公啊…射裡面，射給我，讓我懷孕、嗯啊……」車學沇律動了百來下，感受到體內的陰莖不斷脹大，甚至開始有些跳動，知道是ALPHA成結的前兆，他一邊上下動著一邊轉過頭對著鄭澤運喊到，鄭澤運見狀扶著對方腰的手握得更緊了些。

配合著車學沇坐下來時用力把人按在自己腿間的性器上，瞬間的深度讓車學沇瞪大眼睛到吸了口氣抓住他的手，竟像是一開始一樣想逃，要射精前的ALPHA哪可能讓自己的雌獸逃走，捉著車學沇的腰就給拖了回來把人死死的釘在陰莖上，車學沇被插的有些失了理智了胡言亂語，一下抓著鄭澤運的手一下按著自己下腹，又是背過手扯著身後鄭澤運敞開的襯衫。

「嗚嗚...會壞掉，太深了嗯啊…好像頂到子宮，不行嗯啊…好痠。」車學沇抽氣著掙扎，鄭澤運輕輕一笑把人抱緊讓車學沇整個坐到自己身上小幅度的向上挺動，其實怎麼可能頂的到子宮，不過是車學沇亂想罷了，頂多是碰到宮頸口才讓他反應這麼激烈。

這些日子生殖腔的性交讓鄭澤運時常發現車學沇可愛的一面，或許是因為以前太少使用這裡，車學沇對生殖腔性交還算是陌生，於是也顯得青澀，只要刺激太多一不小心就會胡言亂語或者哭出來，鄭澤運看著到是有些懷念。

「乖不會的。」安撫著懷裡的人，鄭澤運吻了吻車學沇的臉頰一邊舔去他臉上的淚水，伸手一邊撫弄著對方的性器一邊挺動，還是一次次的都頂到車學沇所謂頂到子宮的地方，車學沇被安慰後雖然不在吵著說會壞掉但還是因為激烈的快感不斷抽氣，在鄭澤運的愛撫下射出了精液，同時緊縮的生殖道也夾的鄭澤運用力一頂插到深處後成結卡在生殖腔的入口把精液全部灌進對方體內，完成今日的任務。

當鄭澤運終於射完體內粗硬的東西軟下去些後，被自己內射的妻子才有些無力的癱軟靠在他懷裡，休息了好一陣子直到車學沇呼吸平穩了些鄭澤運才抽出軟下來的陰莖拉上褲子，看車學眼疲憊的模樣想著最近連著幾天都一次幹了他好幾個小時今天還是收斂些吧，於是他起身把軟綿綿的人抱起來走到浴室，幫他沖洗後放到放了熱水的浴缸裡，輕吻了下對方:「你泡一下，我去弄吃的。」

車學沇迷迷糊糊的點點頭在浴缸裡微微蜷縮著手覆在小腹上，不知道是因為熱水還是剛才被內射的精液，總覺得腹腔一陣暖意，想著想著忍不住勾起嘴角，靠著浴缸慵懶的閉上眼。

鄭澤運整理好了客廳，飯也都弄好了還是不見自家妻子出來，一拉開浴室的門才發現車學沇躺在浴缸裡睡著了，鄭澤運笑了笑上前在浴缸旁蹲下輕輕搔了搔對方的鼻尖:「辛苦了…學沇。」

我們的孩子，什麼時候才來呢?

END


End file.
